With the development of Internet technologies, people's life becomes increasingly convenient. For example, two-dimensional codes are more widely used in various fields. A two-dimensional code records data symbol information by using a particular type of geometric graphs distributed on a black and white plane based on a particular rule. It has features such as a large information capacity. A code scanning client can be used to obtain the information in the two-dimensional code by parsing and to perform some application processing based on the received information. However, current two-dimensional codes are usually static two-dimensional codes. Such static two-dimensional codes can be easily copied or photographed, resulting in a leakage of information included in the two-dimensional code. Consequently, the leaked information may be illegally used to cause losses to the code owner.